sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Stone
Name: Damien Stone Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Paintball, The Military, Football, Exercise, American History. Appearance: Standing at around 6'1, and weighing roughly 170 lbs, Damien poses an impressive figure. Thanks to a strict exercise routine, he maintains a well-toned and muscular body, something which he's more than a little proud of. His Caucasian skin is devoid of any obvious blemishes or spots, bar a small mole on his left cheek. He has shoulder-length blonde hair that's tied back into a pony tail, and striking light blue eyes. He has a face that some would consider handsome if it weren't for the nearly constant frown on his face. He is clean shaven, and rarely found with so much as a stubble on his face. His nose has a notably hawklike shape to it, and his jutting chin is considered by most to be quite imposing. Damien often wears clothing that shows off his impressive physique, although whenever it's cold he will usually be found wearing his favourite grey camo jacket. On announcement day, he decided to wear this jacket over a white tank top and dark blue jeans, along with a pair of large black boots. Biography: For as long as he could remember, Damien Stone wanted to be just like his grandfather Frank Stone. Years before he was born, Frank Stone had been a soldier stationed in the Middle East. For the most part, he was no different to any other marine in the American Military, until one fateful day when he sacrificed his life to save his entire platoon whilst taking out hundreds of the enemy in the process. At least, that's what the government propaganda said. Truth be told, the actual details of what happened were vague at best, but what the government did know they used to make Frank Stone sound as though he was some kind of martyr and turned him into a great war hero. So despite having never actually met his grandfather face to face, Damien Stone was proud to be the grandson of a war hero and strived to prove himself to be just as great, eagerly awaiting the day that he could permanently sign up with the army and become a marine just like his grandfather. To achieve this dream, all his life he has trained and exercised himself to make sure that he was already in peak condition by the time he had to do his compulsory military service. Every day he would spend at least several hours doing nothing but excersise, whether it's by lifting weights, running, indoor rock climbing and even push-ups. This however was at the cost of not putting much focus into more creative or academic studies, and as a result he's been getting low to average marks for all his subjects, with the exception for PE and American History. However, despite his parents concern about his academic performance, Damien himself is somewhat indifferent about it. As far as he cares, as long as he knows enough to make it through school it doesn't matter what marks he gets, just as long as he gets to achieve his dream in the end. As a result, he considers subjects such as philosophy, science and other intellectual pursuits to be trivial in comparison to physical achievements, despite his parents attempts at convincing him otherwise. At the age of fifteen he decided to take up paintballing, partially out of curiosity and partially to get a proper feel for what it's like to be a situation not too different to that of an actual warzone. Whilst playing, he's been known to be a particularly dominating individual, often commanding his fellow players around as though he was an actual major. As a result, he's become a somewhat polarising figure amongst the other regular paintballers. Whilst most see him as a control freak who takes the game far too seriously, there are many who respect his abilities and find playing alongside him to be a thrilling experience. Incidentally, most of his closest friends tend to be fellow paintballers rather than fellow classmates, although he is not without his colleagues at Patriot High. Amongst his peers at Patriot High, he is also an equally polarising figure, both with his fellow classmates and those who teach him. Many of his classmates hold him very highly, partially because of his proud heritage and partially because of his impressive physical condition. However, many (if not more) of his classmates consider him to be nothing more than a smug bully. The main reason for this being that, thanks to his grandfather's reputation, Damien grew up to have an unbareably large ego. Even though he had yet to prove himself to be as great as his grandfather, he still already considered himself to be a greater person than the majority of his classmates, and he often treats nearly everyone around him with disdain. He would regularly taunt students who're weaker than him, boast about how great his grandfather was and generally act as though he's the most important person in the world. This in particular has caused him to be unpopular with many of his teachers due to his apathetic attitude towards their subjects, some of whom have accused him as being anti-intellectual, with the obvious exception of his PE and American History teachers who if anything have further fuelled his ego with all the praise they have given him. Generally his teachers react to his apathy either by trying their best to motivate him, ignoring him in favour of the more attentive students or reacting with sarcasm, which usually goes right over Damien's head. That said, there are still a fair amount of classmates whom he respects, albeit never as equals. Usually those who are either as patriotic as he is or in peak physical condition. For the most part, as long as his classmates are patriotic he probably won't mind them as much as those who aren't. In the case of students from equally notable families, depending on the circumstances he's more likely to treat them as equals than people from relatively mundane families, although chances are he will usually consider his own to be better on principle. And like many teens his age, Damien is notoriously racist, particularly against people from the Middle East. Whilst he's far from being an idiot, he's definitely not the smartest kid in Patriot High either, and he has been known to be easy to manipulate by people who know how to. Mainly because people who're aware of his jingoistic tendencies know that, if the right buttons are pushed, he'd be willing to do almost anything as long as he believed it to be the patriotic thing to do. For example, one of the reasons as to why American History is one of the few subjects that he actually cares about is because his teacher figured out very early how to make the subject sound interesting by putting a lot of emphasis on the patriotic side of it. However, in recent years there have been a few cases wherein he's been able to suss out when he's been manipulated, after which he has been known to react somewhat violently. As a result, people who do try to manipulate him try to do so in a manner that isn't too obvious, seeing as they are fully aware that if he was to ever find out they would find themselves faced with an extremely angry Damien. The only other times when he has been known to lose his cool so badly are when people have claimed that his grandfather's status as a war hero is nothing more than propaganda, and whenever his ego has been seriously threatened. It is during these moments when his illusion of superiority is threatened that he is most likely to react violently, which usually surprises those around him seeing as he doesn't resort to physical bullying. This in turn has caused him to be in trouble in the past when he was once caught hitting a boy who claimed that his grandfather's legacy was a lie, and nearly ended up being suspended if his mother hadn't vehemently defended him, which is one of the main reasons for why he prefers verbal bullying in the first place. That, and the fact that being told that he did something bad bruises his ego more than he even realises. However, strangely enough, by far his harshest critic would have to be his own father George Stone. Like Damien, George too had been eager to prove himself when he was younger. However, after serving his compulsory military service for barely a few weeks, George lost the use of both his legs thanks to a misthrown hand grenade. Bitter and crippled, George grew to despise the government that he had once loved, and wanted to make sure that his son didn't make the same mistakes he did. However, much to his dismay his son proved to be even more fanatical than he was at his age, and despite his repeated attempts to steer his son away from throwing his life away all he ended up doing was distance himself from his only child. The only thing which they both truly agree on would be their love for football, and as a result Damien's place on the Minutemen is one of the few things that his father is genuinely proud of. One thing that hadn't helped was that, whilst his father disproved of his overtly jingoistic nature, his mother Martha Stone outright encouraged it. If anything, she was one of the main reasons for why Damien grew to become who is he is, especially seeing as she herself happened to work for the studio behind most of the government's most notable propaganda whilst his father was but a simple office drone. Whenever George berated Damien, Martha would congratulate him, and as time went by Damien would gradually grow to prefer his mother's advice over his father's. Because of this, his parents have been on steadily growing bad terms with each other ever since George started voicing his resentment, eventually culminating in them splitting up. That said, because of the fact that neither earn enough to look after themselves on their own they haven't had an official divorce, instead deciding to compromise with a loveless marriage until they do not have to worry about looking after their son as well as themselves. Advantages:'He is in peak physical condition, and is extremely confident in his own abilities. His years of practice playing paintball may give him a small advantage when it comes to wielding firearms, and after spending his entire life believing the government propaganda he is very unlikely to change his mind after his name is picked. '''Disadvantages:'He isn't particularly bright, and he has been known to be easily manipulated. His reputation as a jingoistic bully will make gaining allies extremely difficult, particularly when it comes to people whom he's picked on in the past. Also, seeing as his dream is to become a great man like his grandfather, the idea of slaughtering equally patriotic Americans would be more than a little troubling. '''Designated Number: '''Male Student #2 ---- '''Designated Weapon: Pitch Fork Conclusion: If M02 is to be a true American hero like his grandfather, then he'll need to stay true to the cause and not allow himself to be swayed. Given his intelligence, the chances for that are 50:50. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Yumi Nunes, Amanda White, Anastasia Flores Killed By: '''Dylan Walker '''Collected Weapons: Pitchfork (assigned weapon) Allies: Brian Callison Enemies: '''Becky Long ' '''Mid-game Evaluation:' Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Damien, in chronological order. Sandbox Program V2 *Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't *2 B A Patriot *Put Down the Pen, Take Up the Sword *Said the Spider to the Fly *Star Spangled Banner *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Damien Stone. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program